Key
Keys are an item found in all of the Conker games, including Diddy Kong Racing. ''Diddy Kong Racing'' In Diddy Kong Racing, there are several keys in the many worlds of Timber's Island, they were each hidden on one race track in a world. When the player found them and finished the race (final standing irrelevant) a small cutscene would show the key going into the locked door of that world, the door leads to a special battle game and completing the battle game will reward the player with a piece of the T.T Amulet which is used to access the true final world of the game. *'Dino Domain - Ancient Lake' - The player must go up a nearby ramp with a speed boost to get the first key. *'Snowflake Mountain - Snowball Valley' - The player will find the second key to the left of the finish line in a small alcove. *'Sherbet Island - Crescent Island' - At the start, the player should take the left way at the split and go into the water and drive the vehicle until they come upon a small alcove where the key is. *'Dragon Forest - Boulder Canyon' - The player must race until they get to the bridge and hit the bell. Then listen for a ring, turn around, and the bridge should rise. The player must make sure they have the maximum power-ups with the purple star balloons. As the bridge is rising, the player must boost themselves up and over the jump. They should be on a ledge where they can can obtain the key. ''Conker's Pocket Tales'' In Conker's Pocket Tales, there are several small keys in the game that are used to unlock doors but there are also two special keys required to enter the Aztec Temple. *'Mako Island' - Conker must defeat Honker in a race, if he wins, the Evil Acorn gives him a blue present and a key to the Aztec Temple Door. *'Claw Swamp' - Conker must defeat the mysterious Swamp Fiend boss in a horribly difficult battle of Stomping its fingers enough times. When he defeats the mysterious villain a blue present and the second Aztec Temple Door key appears. ''Conker's Bad Fur Day''/''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' In Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded, keys take the form of giant living golden keys with googly eyes. When Conker walks up to a key, it gets frightened and runs away from him, similar to Sweet Corn and Cheese. The key can be knocked out with a hit from the Frying Pan/Baseball Bat and picked up by walking up to it. There are a total of four keys in the entire game. *'Hungover Cavern - '''Conker enters a small cavern where a key resides, he learns the B Button concept of attacking with a frying pan or baseball bat, he then whacks the key, picks it up and opens the locked door leading outside. When Conker becomes trapped in Count Batula's Mansion, his only way out is to unlock the front door, the door however has three keyholes on it, and the wandering zombies do not help his escape either. *'Spooky' - '''Mansion' Library - Conker's first key is the library key, he must walk on stairs to the second floor, balance on support beams, kill bats with a crossbow, pick up a key and walk carefully to the door, falling of high places will cause Conker to lose the key. A pathway over the bottomless pit in the courtyard will appear for access to the courtyard. *'Spooky Mansion Courtyard - '''Conker's second key is located in the center of the courtyard hedge maze where a tomb is, when he nabs the key and navigates his way back to the front door, he will place the key in the second lock, a ladder will then appear for access to the final key. *'Spooky Mansion Grinder - 'Conker's final key is located in a off-reach ledge of the massive grinder room, Conker must go up the ladder and activate a secret passage with a bone-like lever, with the final key he walks to the front door and finally unlocks it. ''Conker's Big Reunion ]]Keys ''appear in Conker's Big Reunion and act in the same way as they did in previous installments. Trivia * The Key's screams reuse one of Conker's unused voice clips from the canceled ''Twelve Tales: Conker 64. Category:Items Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Living objects Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Cock and Pluckers Category:Hungover Category:Spooky Category:Character who don't speak Category:Characters